Farmers Tale
by Rilnii Linali 1st Entry My name is Rilnii. I am a farmer in Corgrad Wastes of the Summerset Isle. I have lived here nearly 100 years and mastered the craft of Farming. I have been married once but with no children. Ones regrets grow louder the closer one is faced with death, you see, the beautiful blue skies have been corrupted by those damn Daedra. I haven't gone outside to check the crops for fear of being captured. I've seen Rala peering out her window as well. We never talked much, but our eyes were fixed on each other if only for a moment. I wondered if she saw the fear in me as I saw in her. 2nd Entry I have blown out all the candles. Locked the door. I have plenty of food ready for the coming days. I am a farmer after all. I am worried about the others though. I could teleport some of my goods near their front door but I doubt they would open it. No sign of any foul spawn, not sure if that is a blessing or a curse. 3rd Entry I saw Rala today. She scrambled out of her house to my garden and was stumbling to gather something, anything. I teleported a basket full of food for her with a note I wrote the other day. She smiled and dashed back to her house. Strange how horrific events can make bonds between two that would have had no reason before. I hope she is well. 4th Entry I was pondering how the Dremora were able to corrupt the sky, now I wish I never had such thoughts. They have portals that seem to build rapidly out of dirt and rock from the ground. Daedric magic to split open the space within. I can imagine were it leads to, they may be two way, but the purpose is one sided. It looks like they are planning an invasion. 5th Entry Rala came over today. At first I thought it was because she ran out of food. But I know that is not the reason. She was crying and shaking. I felt bad for her, but it felt nice too. 6th entry We were watching again today. The portal seems so close even though it is on Eton Nir. We thought that maybe there were more. We can't see into the forest. We should come up with a strategy, but where do we go? Where is safe? 7th Entry Last night I put my arm around Rala as we lay in bed. I know now it is not circumstance. I do love her. In the home that I have built and a land blazed red. The world looks like it will end, I am at peace. 8th Entry Same day, was a rumble outside, saw the Dremora throwing fireballs at the houses. I know teleportation is forbidden but if we stay here we will die. Rala has packed the supplies and I have taught her the practice. She is smart and fast. Day 7 We made it, well sort of. We are at the base of one of the redwoods in the forest near by. Teleportation is very flashy and there is another portal just over the ridge. We heard the bellows of those foul creatures, the Dremora must have been killing the wildlife there, Rala was crying. I wanted to do something, but I am just a farmer. My knowledge of soil and seasons will be quite useless in battle. Rala said she had some experience with the blade, how much experience? And we did not bring any weapons other then a bread knife and I only know a handful of Alteration spells. Might keep us alive longer, worst case we can hide underwater for a very long time. Day 8 Woke up and Rala was gone, no sign of struggle, just some rations missing. I am worried. I will scan the perimeter to see if there are any signs. I will leave a message for her as well. 2nd Entry Day 8 The Dremora were laying dead at the portal. Found a bow and some arrows. So heavy and I am not a very good shot, but they look like they would hurt. Found a pile with a note on it, she has gone in, left me some enchanted loot. Chameleon ring, Ageis ring and some strong healing potions. She is in there. Alone. Fighting those beasts. I will protect her..... Day 9 Didn't go in after all. Rala came out, arms full, few cuts and bruises. I'm pretty impressed. We made camp for the night and I heard all about these portals. Rala said there had to be a way of closing them but couldn't sort it out. We decided to call it a night, after she promised she wouldn't go off like that again. Day 15 Figured it out. Rala did. There an orb at the top of the spire. Only the one with the lava in the base. Got pretty good at the bow too, doesn't feel heavy any more. When the portal closes the orb castes an enchant, can't quite figure it out. It is like the realm collapses around us. This will need further investigating. Month 2 Rala. Rilnii decided he no longer was interested in this, but I think it should still go on, I am pregnant after all. I'm not far and should still be able to close some of those gate things. We know we can't save the word. but we can make it a better place. We have been closing separate gates at the same time last few days. Got pretty good at it. decided that we will do one last one then build our new home over one of the closed gates, they shouldn't sprout up again on the same spot I think. The next one we have our eyes on has a nice view of the river. I think it used to be called Riverview, Not much there now as that gate destroyed it all, but we will make it our home and Rilnii's knowledge of soil will be great for getting things started. Month 4 Rilnii has finished the cabin and the soil has actually started to creep back with his hand. I've been tending the far garden and look forward to it being closer to home. The Dremora look very scary and so do those gates, but they have all been cleaned out of the area. I think our fighting days are over. We have met others in our time to get where we are. We have told them about the gates. Many are too afraid to fight, but they will spread the word that it can be done and no magic is needed. I think it is time to settle down and build our family.